valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja-H (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = Kendal, England | Status = | Occupation = Special Agent | Family = | Affiliations = MI-6 Ninja Programme | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Ninja-H is a special agent of MI-6's Ninja Programme who was active in the mid-late 1980s. He lost his limbs during an explosion while fighting the after which he was given advanced cyborg prothetics as well as a restricted H.A.R.D. Corps Neural Implant. The character was first mentioned in ( ) and introduced in ( ). History Growing up poor, and being orphaned at a young age the boy who would become Ninja-H joined the British Army to cope with his lack of a family. This eventually led to his recruitment into the Ninja Programme, and while he beat out other candidates and earned the title of Ninja-H, his first mission went south. An explosion disabled him, removing his limbs and leaving him bedridden. Meanwhile, the Programme realized that they needed a stronger agent to counter the increasing number of superhumans across the globe. Using H's injuries o their advantage, they used cybernetics and retroffited H.A.R.D. Corps technology to turn H into a cyborg weapon of war. The enhancements turned H into a perfect weapon, while also leaving him in constant pain. The pain, combined with the crueler and crueler missions he was forced to go on, began to drive H insane. He subconsciously developed a second personality, one he believed was an inhuman, cold AI inside his enhancements, that he could blame his crueler actions on, allowing him to perform countless atrocities in the name of the program without as much pain on his conscience. Personality Ninja-H developed a split personality for himself. A voice in his head that he convinced himself was an AI, implanted in his head from his machine parts. This personality "forced" him to kill ruthlessly, which helped him rationalize the monstrous things being part of the Ninja Programme made him do. Powers and Abilities * Force Field * Peak Human Condition ** Peak Human Endurance ** Peak Human Stamina ** Peak Human Strength * Swordsmanship * Weapons Expert Equipment * Being a cyborg, Ninja-H is his equipment. He is equipped with numerous weapons, including a shoulder-mounted cannon and a wrist blade. In addition, he has a restricted H.A.R.D. Corps Neural Implants (without the bits that kill you) that lets him create an energy shield (force field). Notes Promotional Information NINJA-H (Mid-late 1980s): MI-6 RESTRICTED TOP SECRET // UK EYES ONLY PER DA-NOTICE 05 Case File Dossier The following information is highly confidential! * Case File: Ninja-H * Classification: Top Secret * Full Name: REDACTED * Nationality: English * P.O.B.: Kendal, England * Sex: M * Hair: BLK * Eyes: BRN * Height: 195.58 cm * Weight: 110.2 kg * Ninja Designation: H * Allegiance: The United Kingdom * D.O.B.: REDACTED * Status: Deceased * File #: REDACTED * Known Associates: REDACTED Notable Skills Above average strength, augmented REDACTED. Above average endurance, augmented REDACTED. Enhanced weapons capabilities. REDACTED. Observed Behaviors Ninja-H had a predilection for violence, but he grew unstable with the introduction of REDACTED. He remained REDACTED throughout his tenure as Ninja-H. Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances File:NINJA-K 010 COVER-A CAMUNCOLI TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) Character Design NINJA-H design.jpg|''Design by Tomas Girorello'' NINJA-H_design-BW.jpg|''Design by Tomas Girorello'' Quotes References External links Category:Swordsmanship Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cyborgs Category:Force Fields Category:Energy Projection Category:Empowered by Implant Category:MI-6 members